


Enthrall

by replikayt



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Blood Drinking, F/F, Ferdinand is beautiful, Hubert is a workaholic disaster, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Romantic Fluff, Vampires, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/replikayt/pseuds/replikayt
Summary: Hubert had long since accepted his lot as a workaholic with no social life. He prided himself on it. But in an effort to appease an old friend, he agreed to venture into a bar of her choice for one night... or at least, that was all it was supposed to be. Instead, a chance encounter with The Duke will divert him down a dangerous path that will change his life forever.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	Enthrall

There was nothing wrong with working late, Hubert felt. Getting a head start on the next day’s work only made sense from a business perspective. And you know what, sure, maybe he didn’t have a ‘social life’, but it wasn’t as if he had the desire for such a thing in the first place. People were exhausting, places were noisy, and the office after dark was empty and silent. Maybe that wasn’t other’s cup of tea, but it was certainly his.

And yet.

And yet here he was inside of a rideshare with Edelgard, heading to a bar simply because he needed to ‘get out more’. A bar was better than a club, but a bar was typically still packed with loud people who had a few too many and… therefore, still absolutely dreadful. However, Edelgard was his best friend and he was simply unable to say no to her requests.

He turned to look out the window towards the street, neon signs a blur in the misty evening. Hubert sucked in a deep breath and felt a nudge at his side. Edelgard chuckled beside him as she scrolled through her phone.

“You really don’t need to be so moody. It’ll just be a few hours. Plus, I really think you’ll like this place,” she said. She reached up and patted the back of her own head, checking to see if all her hair was in place. “It’s dark and broody, just like you.”

Hubert merely returned a hollow laugh at her teasing.

The ride was silent after that, another fifteen minutes dragging by until they arrived at their destination. After thanking the driver, they exited the vehicle and went to the back of the line outside the bar. Having to stand outside while it rained - okay, not rained, but a strong mist - was not how he would have liked to have been spending his Friday evening.

They seemed to be in a nicer area of Enbarr at the very least. Hubert’s eyes looked over the signage of the bar, wooden script letters spelling _'Enthrall'_. A bit tacky, in his honest opinion. The building seemed well maintained from the outside. The dark brickwork was clean and the sidewalk was swept of trash and cigarette butts. And… were those actual lanterns on the exterior? Were those legal? They must have been if they were lit. He would have second guessed if he didn’t see them flicker and waver from the wind blowing. Perhaps to fit some sort of aesthetic?

He must have gotten lost in his own thoughts because the next thing he knew, he was standing in front of a short man with obnoxious cyan hair, strange brows, and the grin of an idiot. The man held his hand out expectantly. Ah, right. A door man. Except instead of the traditional tight black t-shirt and head piece one would expect, his dress was much more… costumeish. A simple butler-esque wardrobe, silly black short jacket and ascot included. It clashed with the unnatural blue and half-shaved styling of his hair and general goofy demeanor.

“Oh, I haven’t seen this guy before!!” he exclaimed excitedly. He stage-coughed like he was preparing for a big speech and in a very-poorly executed manner, continued, “Good sir and madame! Thank you for visiting our humble bar this evening! If you could show me your invitations?”

_Invitations-_

“Heh, I mean your IDs! Y’know, gotta stick with the boss man’s spiel or he gets all huffy!” the bouncer said.

… How lame. But regardless, Hubert and Edelgard showed their IDs. Edelgard he could understand, but himself? He hadn’t been carded since… before he even turned of age. This bar was certainly thorough, weren’t they. The doorman looked them over, scanning them with a small pen light to verify their legitimacy.

“Okay! Everything here looks good so you two can- er, I mean, thank you for presenting your invitations. You may now enter and, uh, welcome to Enthrall.”

Hubert was unable to keep himself from rolling his eyes. Edelgard put a hand on his arm and gave him an eager smile.

“Thank you, Caspar,” she said, far too graciously for that fumbling attempt at a script. Hubert simply nodded and stepped inside the double doors this ‘Caspar’ fellow had opened for them.

The air inside changed immediately, a warm gust colliding with the chill of their cheeks from standing outside. Honest to her word, the interior was certainly dark and broody, a series of dim red lights illuminating the tables and bar. Despite the circus act out front, the place was, he hated to admit, well designed. Gothic, but not tacky. Tables and booths made of deep red fabrics and gold accents up the left side of the bar, walls lined with shelves of old books, tapestries, and classical paintings.

To the right was the actual bar, a long strip of carved wood and similarly matching red and gold stools, all beautifully crafted and ornate. Behind the bar was even moreso, a liquor shelf decorated in an almost cathedral fashion - sharp arches and intricate glass work and… very expensive. Like many things in this bar, it just looked unbelievably expensive. Clearly, they were doing well for themselves.

And for a bar, the air smelled more like a tea shop than a place that served liquor, a strong floral, almost herbal scent hanging heavy in the air. There was an underlying scent of alcohol, of course, and of spice, which one could assume came from the kitchen towards the back of the bar. It was odd but calming, even if he did not particularly enjoy tea.

Edelgard smiled at him knowingly, clearly proud of herself for understanding her best friend as well as she did. She led him to the counter where he was able to admire it more closely. A gorgeous rosewood - clean and polished and so smooth beneath his hand.

“I have to admit,” Hubert began, looking over to his friend. “This is better than expected.”

“I thought you would think so,” she responded. “I would never intentionally deceive you.”

“Although it wasn’t as if I was expecting much,” he continued, smirking.

She gasped in faux hurt and then laughed, nudging him again. She pulled a menu from the front of the bar, opening it so they could both see. “You see, this bar has a vampire theme. I didn’t really know what to expect when Dorothea brought me here a few weeks ago, but I really thought it would be something you’d enjoy. Look over this menu, see? Even this is themed!”

Edelgard always had the most curious taste, something that clashed with her serious and straight-laced appearance. It was charming and humanising and something few people got to see firsthand. Fortunately, Hubert’s own tastes were suitable alongside her… ‘non-traditional’ some would put it. ‘Weird’, others would say. ‘Creepy’ from the majority. But if she enjoyed this place enough to bring him to it, then he would keep an open mind to it all.

He glanced over the menu. Yellowed paper to give it a parchment-like vibe, with fine script neatly written. This also smelled strongly of tea. Odd. Edelgard’s pale finger ran over the themed section of the menu. First Bite? Nightshade? Bloodsucker… a little on the nose, but he supposed it couldn’t be helped with a themed bar. Nothing looked particularly interesting until… _'Tempt me'_? The Duke will personally craft a drink just for you?

“Edelgard,” he said, pointing to it. “Who is ‘The Duke’?”

“Oh, that’s the owner. He…” She looked around, trying to look for him. “...must be in the back. But from what I’ve been told, he is always working at the bar, so I’m sure you’ll see him. And you know, the food here is delicious as well. The chef makes the best Duscur cuisine in Enbarr.”

Admittedly, he was curious. This place was a strange mix of being gorgeous yet a little too… _obvious_? Was that the right word? And shouldn’t the owner be called The Count if they were going for that sort of vibe? Every famous vampire was a count. Dracula, Chocula… others.

What kind of man was this ‘Duke’? Looking around at the taste level, probably someone older. The image of a man in his sixties and a vest and bow-tie came to mind. Or… ugh, even worse, what if he came out in a cape and fangs? Hubert would have to leave in that instant. No, that was foolish. The interior design was very tasteful, even if there were other things that were not. But that could also be the work of a professional, so maybe it was better not to judge based on that alone.

As Hubert looked around, the patrons looked as if they were enjoying themselves. Voices kept at a respectable volume, everyone minding their own business, no one making a scene or a mess… a rare sight for a bar indeed. Classical music gently drifted throughout the bar. There were plenty of open seats as well, so Edelgard and himself would not be squished together in a seedy corner. Perhaps making the trip was worth it after all. Just a few hours and for one night.

“Good evening, Lady Edelgard,” a calm voice said from behind him. It was not a voice he was expecting. It sounded… young? Well, his age, at least. Hubert whipped his head around to find the source. He hadn’t even heard the footsteps coming toward them. “And Lady Edelgard’s friend. Welcome to Enthrall. This is your first time, correct?”

Hubert froze in his spot, in his breath, in his mind. It was as if a burning ice had enveloped him in a tight grip. Before him was not an tacky old man, but perhaps one of the most handsome men he had ever seen in his long twenty-five years. Was that cliche? Was that disgusting? Yes to both. Perhaps it was because his expectations were so set in what they were, it shocked him when the truth was something completely different.

“I am The Duke. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lord…” His voice trailed off, waiting for an answer that might never come from the man in question.

The Duke was shorter than him by a few inches, thick, wavy orange hair draped over his shoulder and tied with a red bow reminiscent of the fabric of the seating. A vest, tightly fitted, black with a faint gilded pattern, a crimson ascot, and white dress shirt that was neatly tightened at the wrist. No awful cape. It was clear the man was fit and it was frustrating how tongue-tied Hubert became by merely looking upon him. And… those golden eyes staring him up and down, almost invasive in their curiosity. The smile on his lips was surprisingly cold compared to the warm appearance of everything else about him. Even so, it was-

Enough.

Hubert mentally shook himself of such thoughts. A handsome man was a handsome man and nothing more. It wasn’t something to wax poetic about. Absolutely ridiculous.

“I suppose you do not feel the need to introduce yourself properly, _my lord_ ,” The Duke followed with, stepping away from the counter. “Perhaps another time. What may I get you both?”

Edelgard spoke up first, surprised and a little uncomfortable by the strange aura emanating from her friend beside her. “Last time, Duke, you made me the most delicious drink. Very sweet, with crushed strawberries and hibiscus. I would like that again.”

“Of course, the Crimson Flower. Fitting for a lady such as yourself,” he said, silky voice silencing all the other noise in the room. “And for you, my lord?”

The way he said that- _‘my lord’_ \- sent a shiver down Hubert’s spine in a way he had never experienced. Everything about this man was confounding. And uncomfortable. He opened his mouth to speak but the words simply didn’t come out, mouth flapping like a fish.

Edelgard was beginning to look concerned, putting a hand on his arm. “Hubert, are you alright? You are looking pale- er, more so than usual. Are you feeling unwell?”

This seemed to break the spell that had been cast over him. Worrying Edelgard was simply unacceptable, no matter the circumstances. He nodded, patting her hand comfortingly with his own. “I’m fine. I was trying to make a decision of what I wanted to drink. The Duke, was it? I’d like you to- er-” He faltered. Having to actually say it out loud was harder than working up the nerve. “ _‘Tempt me’_ , was it? You seem confident enough in your ability to make something drinkable at random if you are willing to advertise it.”

The Duke seemed surprised at the strong approach and then smiled confidently, cracking the ice of the smile that was previously stationed. Hubert couldn’t help but notice- the canine tooth that was showing was significantly longer than the rest of his other teeth. A fake, perhaps? It was a vampire themed bar after all. It would make sense for the staff to dress accordingly.

“A challenge, is it?” The Duke asked, a bright sparkle coming to his eye. “I can assure you that there will be a one-hundred percent satisfaction. My temptation never fails. No allergies, I assume?”

“None.”

“Perfect. Then the two of you take a seat where you like and I will bring your drinks out shortly.”

Hubert and Edelgard complied, and as soon as they sat down at a table, his companion raised her brow. “What was that? Were you… _flirting_ , Hubert?” Her words were half-teasing, half-confusion. “I have known you since we were children and not once have I ever seen you behave in such a way.”

Flirting…? Was he? Was that what that was? Is that what it seemed it was?

“Definitely not. I don’t flirt. You know this. As you said, since we were children, right?” But his words were not as confident when voiced as he had hoped. “You don’t find him _strange_ at all?”

“Should I?”

...Should she?

“Oh, Hubert. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Flirting, that is. You are a grown man, you don’t need to hold yourself back for my sake.”

“No, I wasn’t-”

“Well, I don’t know if it’s really appropriate to hit on someone while they’re working, but as your friend, I will support any endeavor you decide to take.”

It was like she wasn’t listening to a word he was trying to say. Or maybe he wasn’t actually saying anything at all. He wanted to leave. He took a long breath and relaxed back in the seat. Was he attracted to this Duke person? He was handsome, it was undeniable. But being handsome was not a personality trait. Anyone can be handsome, that does not mean there is anything deeper beyond that.

Even so, his mind wandered back to that mischievous glint in his eye and sharpened canine. Alluring, perhaps, was the best word for it. Were this some form of attraction, Hubert would not allow himself to think about it any further.

Within a few minutes, The Duke made his way over to their table, placing down coasters, glasses of water, a complementary basket of bread, and then the actual drinks they ordered. The Duke leaned in close to Hubert’s face- a little too close for comfort- and he could practically feel the smirk on his lips.

“A Crimson Flower for the lady and for _my lord_ , an Enthrall custom creation, a Fatal Attraction.”

Hubert felt the warm breath against his cheek and for a moment was taken back by the scent. Again, the smell of tea but this time mixed with a metallic tinge. Did he have a cut in his mouth?

“That’s a bit of… That name is... “ Oh, Hubert. You shouldn’t have even opened your mouth. “You- that is. It sounds.” It sounds, what, Hubert? What were you planning to say? “Thank you.”

_Nail on the head. It sounds like a nail on the head_ , he angrily hissed at his own mind.

“Of course. Do enjoy. The both of you,” The Duke said, pulling back and walking away.

Hubert cleared his throat, breathing for what might be the first time since the red-haired owner had come over. He finally took a look at the drink. It was a translucent red, swirled around a skull-shaped ice cube. On top of the glass, a skewered slice of orange with a spoonful of pomegranate seeds delicately placed on top. The dark red juices dripped into the drink, and all Hubert could think was how sensual that visualization was.

Going by the glass used alone, Hubert assumed it was some sort of whiskey drink. Perhaps an Old Fashioned, prettied up and flavored with the pomegranate. He usually preferred his whiskey straight, but it was… admittedly impressive he was able to guess his flavor profile so well. Nothing overly sweet, on the bitter side. He dumped the seeds into the drink and mixed them in, raising the glass to his lips and breathing in the scent. It was fragrant and smelled good. The taste was the same, absolutely delicious in a way he didn’t expect. That seemed to be a recurring theme with The Duke: full of surprises.

Hubert was unable to hold back the small chuckle as he set the glass back down.

“Is it good, Hubert? You’re smiling quite a bit,” Edelgard said, already happily drinking from her own. “It’s nice to see you like this. I knew taking you out would be a good idea.”

“Ah… yes, I must concede. The drink is quite good. The loss is mine.”

He heard a cough from the bar and turned his eyes to see The Duke covering his mouth. The redhead shuffled away to take care of another customer at the counter. Was he waiting for a reaction?

“Then we will have to come every week from now on since you like the-” a drawn pause “-drink so much,” she teased, trying to repress her own laughter. “I wasn’t sure about this place either when I was first brought here, but I’ve come to like it quite a bit. The atmosphere is always very relaxed so it’s a good wind down after a long day of work.”

“I agree. The red lighting is a bit bothersome, but it’s quiet. If I must go out, a place like this is not so awful. Thank you for bringing me, I suppose.”

“You’re quite welcome, Hubert. It isn’t good for you to be cooped up inside of that office all the time. You’re a wonderful and loyal worker for the company, but...”

“I know, I know. Work-life balance,” he said, taking another drink from his glass. “At least on Fridays, you have my undivided attention.”

The pomegranate seeds settled to the bottom of the glass, piling up around the skull-shaped ice cube. It reminded Hubert of a bloody snowglobe.

She chuckled, “I wouldn’t say undivided.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Kayt here! Thanks so much for taking the time to read the first chapter of Enthrall! I'm very excited for where the story will go and I hope you all feel the same! Characters and tags will be updated when the fic does, so keep an eye out!  
>   
> I wanted to give a quick shout out to @fancy_plans on twitter for beta-reading the fic for me and a shout out to her, @romc_m, and @samshamrocks (all at twitter) for listening to me ramble for hours about my vampire-themed bar ferdibert au and for hyping me up and encouraging me to actually make it a fic. You have all been so kind and supportive for these entire.... two days!  
>   
> [ While you're all here, please take a look at this beautiful Ferdinand Rom drew from the AU! ](https://twitter.com/ROMc_m/status/1281400457181777926?s=20)


End file.
